A one time thing
by QuinntanaForLife
Summary: Mr.Schue's wedding had to be one of the best nights of Quinn's life, but did a one night thing with Santana turn into something more?
1. Chapter 1

**Santana's POV**

It was nice to be here at 's wedding. Emma and him deserved each other, shit. They have been in love for like three years now. I remember when Brittany and I were spying on them. They got a little touchy and almost fucked on the freakin' desk. Oh, Brittany. I miss her like crazy, especially since I found out she was with trouty mouth. It made my stomach hurt just to think about it! It hurt to know that he loved her and she loved him back. That used to be me there in her arms making her smile, but I have to move on. Brittany is my best friend and I should be happy I still have her in my life, no matter the title she claims. I mentally shook my self and sat down next to Quinn in one of the many pews in the church. I hadn't seen Quinn since New York, I still haven't apologized for slapping her. I couldn't take it back so no need for apologizing! "It is a carrot top convention!" I muttered as I sat down. I looked over to where the other former glee members were seated, Sam and Brittany sat down. Brittany looked back at me and my heart sank as she waved 'hi', she looked sad to see me. Sam waved, I waved back and faked a smile. I couldn't let her see me like this, I had promised her I would be happy. I would fight to keep that promise even if it meant faking that smile I had just given her. Anything to make her happy, anything. Quinn applied even more red lipstick onto her pink lips. I looked over at her then back to Sam and Brittany, "I am so over this, and it hasn't even started yet. I'm clearly the hottest bitch in this lousy joint but I'm all alone stuck her sitting with you." I put up my walls again and guarded my emotions perfectly.

Quinn let out a deep sigh. "Do you want me to slap you again?" She passed me her mirror.

"I hate weddings, and I hate Valentine's Day! They were invented by breeders to sell cheep chocolate and false hope." I checked my eyebrows, even though I knew they were perfect. I did hate Valentine's Day, well now I did. Last year had been so perfect with Brittany and now I was alone and she was with Sam.

"You know what I hate, men. Every single one of them is a pig, except maybe and Al Rooker , and you know what you were right I do let men define me, but not anymore."

I glanced at her out the corner of my eye when she said something about fishes and bicycles. I smiled at her a suppressed a laugh as I handed back her mirror. "Al Rooker is disgusting by the way."

"Hmm, whatever." We turned our attention to the front of the church. I wanted this to be over already.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

I sat down and watched as Santana sat next to me, seriously could this girl be any hotter. She wore a tight red dress that hugged her figure perfectly, of course I wouldn't tell her that. She waved at Sam and Brittany, I could tell she was still hurt by that fresh wound. I knew better not to mention it though, it would just get her in one of those bitchy moods I knew all to well. I pulled out my compact and used the mirror to reapply my lipstick. Santana talked about how much she hated Valentine's Day and weddings. I looked over to my right and some creepy old guy smiled back at me. I hated that, I was done with men. Well not all together but for now. I told Santana and watched as she smiled back at me.

"Al Rooker is disgusting by the way."

I loved her smile, her teeth were so perfect and white. No wonder I had practically died when she would smile at me, which was barely any times. I thought back to when Santana was coming to grips with her own sexuality. Her and I had explored but never got past a simple kiss. I had always said if I would do anything with a woman, it would be Santana. I cleared my mind of thoughts.

"Hmm, whatever."

I looked up to the front of the room where was standing. I couldn't wait until the after party, I just know it will be fun. I would get to see everyone, even people I hated to say that I actually missed. A lot . Emma and Will should have gotten married a long time ago. I remember when we sang 'We found love' in the pool and he had proposed to her. I missed high school, not the being pregnant part. But the majority of it was fun, the glee club and the few days Coach Sylvester went easy on us in Cheerios practice. I missed seeing everyone everyday, I missed what we like to call 'The Unholy Trinity'. Brittany, Santana and I were always on top of the social ladder, without them I kind of felt alone and lost. I would never admit that to either of them though. I had to make it seem I was having the time of my life in college, which I wasn't.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

The doors flew open and my jaw dropped with the sight I was observing in front of me. Sue was in an exact replica of the wedding dress that Emma was wearing. I watched as she walked down the aisle.

"Oh, look the Glee kids." Sue said as she walked past.

"You look so good." Brittany gave her a thumbs up and snapped a couple of pictures. I couldn't even laugh at her because I was to busy trying to read Sue's lips as she approached . The next minutes were chaos, everyone was running around and Will looked devastated.

I asked around, "What's going on?" I asked Mercedes as she ran past me.

"Emma left, the wedding it's over." She let out hard breathes from running around.

"What the fuck?" I said to myself and felt Quinn brush by my side.

"So, what are you going to do?" She asked and stood in front of me,

"Well, I know there was supposed to be a kick ass after party! Let's see if it's still on!" I grabbed my clutch bag and walked over to and Finn. They were sitting in the empty chairs that were left for the party.

"I have been chosen, probably because I'm numb to other people's feelings to come here and ask what you would like to do ." Finn stared at me with that confused dopey face he seemed to always wear.

"Do about what?" He sounded horrible,

"About the reception." I had to repress the urge to say 'duh' at the end of my sentence because looked like he couldn't take that right now, so I bit my tongue. " 's parents said that they paid for the whole thing, so we might as well go ahead and have the party and if you ask me they seemed pretty happy about what happened." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"We can't have a reception now." Finn said.

"Sure we can, all of you came back you should be together." Will interrupted him. "Just because I ruined my Valentine's day doesn't mean I have to ruin all of yours too." He looked so sad as he stood up from his chair. I opened my mouth to speak as he walked out followed by Finn. I watched as they slowly walked away.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

"Well, I know there was supposed to be a kick ass after party! Let's see if it's still on!" Santana said as she grabbed her clutch and walked towards and Finn.

She looked perfect, I mean her body. Wait, why am I thinking about her? In this way anyways, I never felt so overwhelmed by her presence as I had today. I think It's just because I miss her. Well, that's what I keep trying to convince myself. I know it's not true, but what else could be the real explanation of how I was feeling? Brittany walked over to me and I smiled back at her.

"Hey, Quinn. How's everything going?" She smiled at me.

"It's pretty good, what about school? Is it different without us there?" I sat down and she followed.

"School is school, are you and Santana together. Well, here like on a date?" She frowned and looked down at her hands, my jaw fell open and I quickly answered.

"No, no-no. Brittany, Santana and I are just friends like we always have been." I rubbed the small of her back and tried to make her cheer up.

"It's just I see how you two look at each other, It's almost the same way that Lord Tubbington looks at a pack of cigarettes. Which I know he is hiding somewhere, he thinks I don't know he smokes still but I do. But shhh don't tell him I told you." I laughed and stared at her in disbelief sometimes I think she should take medication, but that's just Brittany.

"I promise I won't tell a soul." I held out my pinky and she wrapped it in her own.

"Ok good, but anyways. How's the boy stuff going? Or are you a lesbian like everyone else, I swear I have seen your posts on Lord Tubbington's wall about Sam and I's relationship." Once again I was taken back by her statements.

"Ha, no Brittany. And I'm going to stay alone for a while and clear my head, I think it's best that I just focus on school." I stared over to where Santana walked over to.

"I should focus on school to but It's to hard. With Sam and the constant reminder that we can't scissor because he's not a girl and he's not Santana. I miss her but I want her to be happy, you know? Have a real girlfriend not just a best friend." I stared into her eyes and saw pain, and confusion. I felt bad for Brit, she didn't know what to do. All she wants is for Santana to be happy and I don't think Santana can be happy without Brittany by her side.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

They music started playing and everyone instantly began to dance. Quinn and I were dancing until I looked over to my left and saw Brittany and Sam dancing, I was so irritated. I walked next to Quinn through the crowd of people, I grabbed her hand and pulled her after me.

"We all should have known that Valentine's Day wedding was just asking for a disaster!" I held her close as we finally arrived at the bar.

"Love stinks." I said and looked over at the bartender.

"Sorry ladies can I see some ID." We both pulled out our fake ID's from our boobs at the same time.

"I'm 25 name's Rosario Cruz and I might be related to Penelope, you?" I said it without hesitation and looked over to Quinn.

"Emily Stark, barely legal." She smirked and I couldn't help but laugh.

Something about her voice made me feel all tingly and hot inside.

"Well that's good because I hear your professors are into that." I smiled at her as we turned back to the counter. We grabbed our drinks and watched as the people in front of us danced.

"You know we always were two ends of the same bitch goddess spectrum, maybe that's why we love each other so much. And slap each other." I smiled and sipped on my drink.

"Hmhm you know I have to say Rosario you are killing it in that dress." Quinn smiled and slapped my arm playfully, she kept her hand rested on my arm.

I smiled and was actually a bit taken back by her honesty. I know that Quinn only says things like that when she actually meant it.

"Thanks." I smirked and pulled my attention back to the dance floor. Brittany had her arms wrapped around Sam's neck as they danced. I felt my heart sink and I fought back tears. I hated seeing them together.

"Look at those romantic saps, you know they may have love but you know what we are that they are not?" I looked over at Quinn.

"Flawless." I giggled as we clicked our glasses together. It was true I mean Quinn was looking very stunning in that dress, sometimes I wonder how did she still have that body after having a kid.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

I watched as Santana pulled me to the bar with her hand entangled with mine. It was kind of surreal for her to be holding my hand. It felt good, and weirdly _right_. We showed our ID's and grabbed our drinks.

"You know we always were two ends of the same bitch goddess spectrum, maybe that's why we love each other so much. And slap each other." I looked over at Santana and I finally got the courage to tell her.

Whelp, _fuck it. _ "Hmhm you know I have to say Rosario you are killing it in that dress." I slapped her arm and held my hand there, I didn't watch her face because I already knew the look she would have.

"Thanks." She said it like she wasn't sure she had heard what I said right.

"Look at those romantic saps, you know they may have love but you know what we are that they are not?"

I took a drink out of my glass and answered, "Flawless." She giggled and we clinked our glasses together. I looked out on the dance floor to figure out what she was staring at. I instantly knew what it was when I followed her train of eyesight. Her eyes were narrowed toward Brittany and Sam. I watched as her face washed over from sadness to confusion to straight anger.

"Hey, Santana?" I practically whispered it.

"Huh?" She broke her gaze and turned to look at me. I loved her eyes, they seemed like they could just look right through a person.

"You miss her a lot don't you?" I watched the emotion flood and take over her expression. Finally I saw something that anyone rarely got to see in Santana, I saw love, fear, pain, and sadness all at the same time.

"Yes, but I know it's what's best for her. I'm no good for her, I'm a bad girlfriend and the long distance thing was just too much for me to keep up with and not feel bad about it." She took another swig and set her cup down, the bartender quickly refilled it.

"I'm sorry I know it must be a touchy subject." I set my drink that I had just finished down and stopped the bartender from refilling it. I didn't want to get to sloppy tonight, then who knows what would happen!

"It's okay." She guarded her face and once again she was emotionless. She did it so well sometimes I wonder what else was lying underneath that beautiful skin of hers.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

Rachel and Finn began to sing and everyone started to grab their dates and slow dance. I glanced at Quinn and felt the butterflies in my stomach grow stronger. I reached my hand out for her to grab and she quickly returned the gesture.

"May I have this dance, Fabray?" I smiled at her.

"I thought you would never ask." She smiled and I led her onto the dance floor and wrapped my arms around her waist. She rested her head on my shoulder and held me close as we swayed back and forth in rhythm with the music.

" I've never slow danced with a girl before." She pulled me back to look into my eyes, "I like it."

I tilted my head in surprise and just watched her face for a couple of seconds. I couldn't believe this was happening, she smiled as if she knew the effect her words have had on me. We continued to dance and she laid her head back on my shoulder. It was nice to have her holding me like this. For the first time we weren't at each other's throats or fighting to be on top. We were having a great time and absolutely nothing could ruin this moment for us. Truth is, I do miss her a lot actually. I would never tell her that I did but I do. The song came to an end, we stumbled down the hallway and continued to laugh and smile. My face was hurting because I haven't smiled this much in so long. We practically fell into a wall and Quinn had me pinned there for a short couple of seconds. We did a couple of sloppy turns and couldn't stop laughing. I watched as Quinn smiled back at me and we finally managed to find our hotel room. I held onto her hand the whole way there, Quinn fumbled with the card. _We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow? _I threw my arms into the air and followed Quinn into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Quinn's POV**

I fumbled with the entry card for the hotel door, Santana waited patiently behind me. She threw me a knowing smile, I finally got the door open and pushed inside. Santana's arms flew into the air as if to celebrate. I smiled back at her and made my way around the room. It was actually pretty nice, the drapes were a dark brown that matched the bed frame and furniture perfectly. I looked over at the bed, it had to many pillows to even count. Santana walked over to my side and pulled me into a hug.

She practically whispered,"Are you sure?" Her lips grazed my earlobe and it sent shivers down my spine. Heat was beginning to make its way down in between my legs.

"Yes." I knew I sounded out of breath, how could she have this effect on me and she barely has touched me?

Santana pulled her body away from mine, she stared into my eyes and placed a soft kiss against my lips. That simple touch between us sent my body into a complete frenzy, I wanted her to touch me. I want her to touch me _now._ I couldn't stop myself I pulled her close and rested my hand on the small of her back. A smile creeped up onto her lips as she placed another kiss on my own. This one was harder and filled with so much emotion, I looked into her eyes and watched as she pulled down one strap if my dress. She slowly kissed from my lips, to my jaw then down to my collarbone and shoulder. I turned and pulled at my zipper, she caught on and quickly pulled the rest of the zipper down. I shivered as her fingers grazed my back. She pushed my hair to one side as my dress fell to the floor and placed hot slow kisses down my neck. Her hands found the clasp to my bra and I felt it loosen, I moved my arms to help it fall to the floor next to my dress.

"You're beautiful." Santana whispered as she examined every inch of my body. I was scared she might see the tiny stretch marks that covered parts of my abdomen.

"Th-thank you." I grinned and felt my cheeks heat up. She grabbed my hand and led me over to the bed. I laid down and she followed, she straddled my waist. Her hair fell on either side of me and I noticed she still had her dress on. I reached for her zipper and she pushed my wrists down against the mattress and pushed her mouth onto mine. I gasped when her tongue pushed into my mouth, mine slowly followed her movements. I wondered if she could feel the heat radiating from my center against her thighs.

"Q, I'm going to ask again. Are you sure?" Her face scrunched up and I could see the worry in her eyes.

"Santana, I have never wanted someone more than I want you right now." I pulled her by the back of her neck and pushed her mouth into mine.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

"Q, I'm going to ask again. Are you sure?" I knew she could see the worried look my face had given off. I stared down at her, she was fully exposed except for the thin lace underwear she wore. I can't believe this is happening, if you would ask me about this not even three years ago I would have told you you were crazy. Now as I look down on this beautiful girl I can't believe I ever hated her even a little. How could I have? Not only was she flawless, she was smart and knew when to turn her attitude on and off.

"Santana, I have never wanted someone more than I want you right now." She pulled my down and our lips connected once again. I don't know what it was about kissing Quinn that was so different from kissing Brittany. Just one little touch made my body twitch and tighten in places I have never felt before.

"San, I want you to _touch me_. Please, now." I smirked down at her and slowly reached down until I was just above the hem of her panties. She looked into my eyes, I saw lust and something else in them. I don't know how to describe it but it was turning me on!

"Stop teasing." I loosened my grip on her wrists, she quickly pulled down my zipper and I easily slid out of my dress. It fell to the floor with her discarded clothes, followed by my bra. I licked, sucked and kissed down her neck. I stopped just above her breasts and slowly kissed over them. I froze above her hardened nipple I flipped my tongue over it and her back arched, which pushed her exposed breast more into my mouth. I smiled against her as she let out a small moan, my right hand rested on her underwear. I slowly pushed it down further still above the fabric and cupped it against her. I could feel how wet she was, she moaned and rocked her hips into my hand.

"Can I take these off?" I asked as I kissed her neck. Her lips were red and swollen, she squirmed underneath me.

"Yes." She almost hissed it at me. She was breathing hard now and I knew exactly what she wanted.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

Santana slid my underwear down my legs slowly, and I moaned in anticipation. I felt the cold air against my thighs and I shivered when her hand made contact. She slid her thumb over the throbbing nub between my legs. My hands twisted in the sheets, she finally found my entrance. She slowly pumped in one finger and I gasped and pulled her against me. I rocked into her hand and she slid a second finger inside my already tight hole.

"Oh my god Santana." I scratched my nails down her back as she started to pump her wrist faster into me. I threw my head back and my body finally reached its peak. I rode through it and she started to slow her place only to slam harder and faster into me. I let out a muffled scream and my libs went weak and I was left panting, gasping for air. She fell from me and placed a soft kiss against my lips. She laid on the opposite side of the bed and her head was against the foot of the bed. She propped herself up on her hand and smiled at me.

"So that's why college girls experiment." I said as I stared up at the ceiling.

"And thank god they do." She said in between a small laugh. I could still hear the sex in her voice, it was raspy and managed to turn me on all over again.

"You know it was fun and I always wondered what it would be like to be with a woman, but uh. I don't know, I think for me it was more of a one time thing." I wasn't telling the truth but I didn't want her to know that.

"Look you don't have to worry, I'm not going to show up to your house with a U-Haul." I laughed and reached for my water bottle on the nightstand on the side of the bed.

"So what happens next? "I was actually curious, does she call me? Do we forget this ever happened? Do I go on with my normal everyday life? I was confused, I needed answers.

"Well you could walk out first, or we could make it a two-time thing?" She smirked at me and I felt my cheeks get hot. I smiled at her and put the bottle back down on the table. I moved over to her and kissed her. It was hard and sexy and I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the wave of emotion that hit me. I pulled back and she smiled up at me.

"We can go again but I'm extremely hungry!" I gave her a quick kiss and got off the bed. I walked to the side of the bed and picked out my clothes and pulled on my dress.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

I watched Quinn as she pulled on her clothes, I frowned a bit but stood up and started to do the same.

"Me too." I said as I zipped up my dress. She smiled back at me and grabbed my hand, she pulled it to her mouth and placed a soft kiss against my knuckles. I looked into her eyes and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Let's go." I held out my hand and she intertwined her fingers in mine. She looked unsure about it but after a while she returned the grasp. We walked down the hall and down the stairs to the bar.

"Santana?" She said my name in a questioning tone as we reached the counter.

"Yes?" I was afraid of what she would say. I knew what was coming and she should know me enough by now that I hate having these conversations.

"Is this going to just be a one night stand?" I froze up and released my hand from her grip.

"hm, I don't know. What do you want it to be?" I stared into her eyes to try to see something, _anything._ I didn't like how quiet it had gotten, it made me feel awkward.

"I know that I like you, _a lot_. I'm not ready for any type of relationship. I don't even know what this makes _me_." She gestured over herself, my stomach clenched when she said _relationship_. Neither of us was ready for any kind of commitment. I like Quinn I always have, she was everything I liked about a girl. I stifled a chuckle because she was the exact _opposite_ of Brittany.

"I like you too Quinn, and yeah of course neither am I. It doesn't make you anything, you were curious and I helped itch that scratch." I winked and she let out a small giggle. Her eyes were back to their original shade of light brown. I smiled at her, and motioned the bartender over.

"What can I help you women with?" His eyes widened as he looked over us. I didn't notice our hair our the sloppy way we had pulled on our dresses. I pressed down my hair and attempted to fix myself.

"Well, two plates of the chicken salad and two glasses of water. Thanks, tubs." I patted his shoulder. He shot me a hurt look and I gestured for him to leave and hurry with the food.

"If you say so Santana." She smiled as the bartender placed our food on the counter.

"Yeah, hurry and don't eat too much!" I smirked at her and began shoveling the salad into my mouth. I was really hungry and I knew this would fill me up. I couldn't help but laugh at her confused expression.

"Why?" She said through a forkful of salad. A piece of lettuce fell out of the side of her mouth.

"Because you need to save your appetite for you know later." I winked at her as her mouth slid open even wider. "Ewe, Quinn I do not want to see all of your food." I pushed her chin up causing her mouth to close.

"Oh my god Santana." She pushed her palm into her forehead and I laughed.

"I'm just kidding, I'm the one that will be doing the eating." I winked at her again and nudged her with my hip as I stood up. She shoveled the last bites of salad in her mouth and grabbed my hand. She practically sprinted up the stairs and down the hall. She closed the door behind us and began ripping at my clothes.


	3. Chapter 3: Who knew?

**A/N:** Due to the return of Glee on Thursday , I was not able to write ! Please tell me what you guys thought of that episode ! I actually liked it and thought it was on of the BEST Glee episodes ever. Well here is the third chapter , I think there will only be a few more than this story will have to end. (: enjoy !

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

I placed a trail of hot, wet kisses down Santana's neck as I stripped off her dress. Our clothes soon pooled around us as we mad our way back to the bed. I pushed her down and straddled her waist, I slammed my mouth into hers. I could tell I had caught her off guard, her breath hitched and her chest heaved up and down. I smiled against her lips and stared into her eyes.

"What is it?" She asked breathlessly, I looked down at her lips. How could anyone be so perfect? She is beautiful, how could anyone not fall in love with her.

"It's just, you're gorgeous Santana." I brushed a lock of dark brown hair away from her face. She smiled up at me, my heart began to beat faster. How could anyone have this effect on me and we're not even together? I have caught so many feelings in one night with her than I had with anyone else in my entire existence. The pure knowledge of knowing that this beautiful fragile yet sharp being was under me now. The feeling of our bodies flush with one another was almost to overwhelming.

"Thank you, so are you Q." She placed a kiss on my cheek that was so soft I almost didn't feel it. She slowly ran her hand down my side and played with the hem of my underwear. I stopped her wrist from further movement and glared at her.

"What's wrong?" She looked hurt and confused. I felt bad for scaring her like that, but I had to stop her . It was my turn, my turn to make her feel good.

"Nothing, I want to touch _you_." I began teasing her sides with the tips of my fingers and smiled against her hot neck. I felt her pulse underneath my lips and it sent a wave of heat down my body. I slid my hands down just a few inches further and felt the silky lace of her underwear against my fingers. My wrist twitched with anticipation, I slipped my hand under the hem.

"Oh." She shut her eyes tight and her lips parted open. I wasn't sure what to do, I was scared. What if I did something wrong? I have never been with a woman, how did I know what was wrong and what was right? I hesitated as I felt her heat build up underneath my hand. I moved slowly and accidentally hit one of my knuckles against her throbbing heat. She moaned and arched against my hand. My eyes went wide as I felt her wetness on the tips of my fingers. I think she could sense how hesitant I was .

"What's wrong?" She opened her eyes and stared up at me with a concerned look on her face.

"I don't know what to do, what if I'm horrible at it?" This was a conversation I had never had with anyone. I usually let the guy do their thing and hoped they would finish early. I had only ever had sex with Puck and he always exploded early. As we all know that experience wasn't the best one. With Santana it was new and exciting, but also scary and filled me with an emotion I couldn't even begin to describe. I felt like I had to live up to something that I could never do. I remember when Santana told me about what her and Brittany did one night. Of course I pretended like I wasn't listening and it grossed me out. actually I listened to everything, how could they be so comfortable with their own bodies enough to let each other explore themselves. I wasn't like Brittany, she is exciting and out there.

"Quinn, it's fine. I know I'm like your first but it's okay. Don't worry about it babe." She kissed my neck and smiled. I practically melted into her after that. How could I have thought she was such a bitch all these years yet she is really so sweet. She's the opposite of everything I ever thought she was. She was beautiful, smart, and caring in her own way. I was just to stuck up and wrapped in my own problems to realize what a great person she was.

"Okay." I whispered into her neck and made my way back to the heat between her awaiting legs. She whimpered as I slid my fingers between her soaked lips. I parted them slightly and began rubbing slow circles against her. Her legs wrapped around my back and pushed into me. I found her entrance and slipped a single digit inside her tight walls. She rocked her hips against my wet hand and I slipped in two more fingers. She moaned loudly and her grip tensed around my body. Her eyes were shut tightly and her bottom lip was sucked into her mouth and her teeth grinding dangerously hard against it. I pumped my wrist in and out just as Santana had done to me just a few hours ago.

"Oh god Quinn." She practically screamed as she dug her nails into my shoulders and sucked a piece of my skin into her mouth. I groaned and pumped harder, I could feel her walls tighten and clench against my fingers. Then they slowly released and her whole body went limp beneath mine. Her breathing was ragged and sharp, I planted a soft kiss against her forehead and slowly slid out of her. I laid on her side and tried to calm my breathing. I took her hand in mine and lightly kissed over her knuckles.

I got up and lifted the blankets to offer a place for her to lay down with me. She got up slowly and made her way to the opposite side of the bed. I got in first and she followed just a few seconds later. I laid against her body and she smoothed down my hair with her hand.

"I love you Quinn." I was shocked by the statement and I wasn't sure in what way she meant it. Santana has only told me she loved me once or twice, and that was only when she felt obligated to. But her she was saying it willingly after we had sex, _twice_. Her hand stilled in my hair and her heartbeat began pumping faster. I felt it underneath my head that was laid against her breast. I tightened my grip against her waist and snuggled her closer to my body.

"I love you too." She let out a deep breath and I felt my eyes start to get heavy. Sleep washed over me rapidly and the last image I had was of Santana smiling down at me as I laid against her naked body.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

It was a bit of a shock to wake up with Quinn drapped over me. I reached down and stroked my fingers through her matted hair. She stirred and shifted over me, letting out a groan. I almost laughed at the expression her face held. She was confused and still had that sleepy look in her eyes.

"Good morning." I whispered as she got up and I instantly missed the heat of her body against mine. I don't know how to describe the feelings that were floating around in my heart and head. I don't know what to make of last night, what did this make us?

Quinn was worth more than just a one night stand, and it hurt me to even think that was the only reason I had done it. She was more than something to fill that lonely desperate hole that was still left in my heart. Quinn wasn't a rebound or an easy lay, I had told her I loved her last night. I came to that sudden realization as I played the scene over and over in my head. I was only tipsy last night, I remember everything that happened. Every little touch,kiss and even every breath she had taken.

"I'm hungry." She groaned and rubbed ferociously at her heavy-lidded eyes. It looked for a second that it hurt but I soon realized it hadn't by the way she smiled at me. I didn't notice that I was still naked and the covers were on the floor next to the bed.

"Oh, um. Let's go eat?" I slid out of the bed and made my way to the overnight bag I had packed for this occasion. I threw out articles of clothing until I found a dress that I loved and knew Quinn would love it to.

"Okay." She smiled. My body went still as she wrapped her arms around my waist as I finished pulling the dress over my body. She felt warm against my back and I came to the conclusion that she was still undressed. I shivered when her fingers met with my neck and a pink color washed over my face. She placed soft soothing kisses down my jaw line and down to my shoulders.

"Get dressed." I pulled away from her and walked over to the opposite side of the bed to pick up the clothes thrown there from last night. I didn't mean to be harsh but I guess Quinn didn't catch that. She threw me a hurt and confused look, she grabbed her bag and deeply sighed before slamming the restroom door behind her.

I should have probably said something but I didn't I continued to let her be angry with me all the way through breakfast. We made our way back up to the hotel room, we passed by Mercedes' room.

"Good morning Santana and Quinn. How was yalls night?" She smiled at us, seriously. How could anyone be so happy in the morning? Even though it was already twelve in the afternoon. I was still overwhelmed by the feeling of sleep, I rubbed at my eyes attempting to wash it away. It didn't work.

"It was good." Quinn huffed out the short sentence and her jaw tensed. Why was she so pissed? We barely talked at breakfast I knew it was because of what I did in the room.

"Mhm, so did y'all share a room?" I could tell Mercedes' was on to us. Her lips spread into a slight smile as if she knew everything. Were we that obvious? I looked over at Quinn and studied her face. She was emotionless, I am still jealous of her ability to do that. You would never know anything that was going on in her head if she hadn't wanted you to know.

"Yeah." I quickly answered and rocked back on my heels impatiently. I wanted to go back to the room, pack my things and leave.

"I knew it, tell me everything. I heard y'all two and I mean who couldn't? You and Quinn were pretty loud, well especially you Quinn." Mercedes' batted her eyes, Quinn's face was covered in a deep blush. I almost laughed when her jaw dropped and her mouth made a perfect 'O'.

"We have to go, sorry. Bye Mercedes." Quinn grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the halls. I looked back at Mercedes.

"I'm on to y'all! Just make sure Brittany doesn't find out, it would break her little heart Santana." She called after us. _Shit,_ Brittany. What would she do or say if she found out? I couldn't hurt her like this, I love her too much. She can't know, I won't let her know and I will do _everything_ to keep it from her. I let Quinn pull me into the hotel room and watched as she paced around the room.

"Chill Fabray, what's on your mind?" I gnawed at my lip, I was truly afraid of her answer. So many thoughts were running through my mind. I didn't know what to do or think of this situation anymore. I knew it was a bad decision because of the fact that I still loved Brittany. But then again I have always loved Quinn and had a certain fascination with her. Something about the way she hid every emotion and acted so perfect made me want her even more.

"Santana, she knows. The whole floor probably knows." She threw her arms up in anger. "I don't know what to think or feel." I shuddered, it was like she had read my mind. "You told me you loved me and I said it back, I have no idea if you actually meant it! We had sex and I try to hug you and kiss you this morning and you act like it meant nothing. It may mean nothing to you but it means _everything_ to me Santana." She spat my name like it was something gross she needed to get out of her mouth. I just sat there with my hands in my lap listening to her spill her emotions to me. "And what about Brittany? Poor Brittany what are you going to tell her? Better yet, what am I going to tell her? I lied to her, last night I told her we were just friends. Knowing damn well had something going on before you even knew what you were. And after you two broke up, did any of those kisses, hugs and all of that mean anything to you? They meant something to me!" I'm not sure when but sometime during her speech I had started to cry. Warm tears fell down my face and onto my hands that remained in my lap. She continued to pace around the room with her hands at her sides balled into tight fists.

"Of course they meant something, Q. I'm just confused you know? I don't know what to do about Brittany either. Last night was amazing Quinn, and I did mean it when I said I loved you. I still do, I'm just confused." She sat down heavily on the space next to me.

"You don't think I'm confused to! Santana I'm not gay, I'm not. I have only kissed two girls in my whole life and had sex with one. Which is you, I can't even think about what my parents would say if they found out. Even if they heard one rumor about this, I can't be Santana." She began to sob and I had the sudden urge to comfort her. I rubbed the small of her back in patient circles.

"They won't find out, no one will. We won't tell anyone, problem solved. And wait you said two girls? Who Quinn tell me." My eyes widened and I thought of Brittany."Oh god Quinn no, please not Brittany!"She looked at me with a shocked look.

"No, no Santana. Not Brittany! It was just once though, it was." She hesitated as if she was ashamed or scared of what I might think. "It was Rachel." She searched my face and I couldn't help but let out a loud laugh.

"What the fuck, Quinn. Rachel, really?" I laughed uncontrollably. She frowned and watched as I sat up from the bed.

"It was once and she wanted to know how it would feel, and I was curious also."She shrugged like it was no big deal. I started to laugh again but stopped when I noticed how pissed she looked.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry." I knelt in front of her and took her hands in mine. I kissed her knuckles gently and held them as I looked up into her eyes.

"Santana, what are we going to do?" A single tear fell out of the corner of her eye as she looked down at me. I released one of her hands and wiped it away.

"I don't know." It was the only thing I could think of saying. I didn't know the answer, I don't think I ever will. So many thoughts were in my head I'm not sure how I could begin to fix the mess I have made. I turned away from her and began packing my things into my bag.

"Promise me you won't act like nothing happened between us the next time we see each other Santana." She turned away from her bag and looked over at me.

"I promise." I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She leaned back into me and turned around to face me. She placed a soft kiss against my forehead then continued down to my lips. It was sweet and gentle, when she pulled away I instantly missed the sensation.

"I love you." She breathed heavily into my neck and wrapped me up into a tighter hug.

"I love you to." I answered instantly as I kissed her one last time before grabbing my bag and walking out the door.

Maybe I do believe in love, I just have bad experiences with it. The rest of this is still a mystery to me, I will never know what to do about it. All I know is I had one of the best nights of my life with one of my best friends. I walked down the stairs and through the entrance of hotel. I stuffed my bag into the front seat and walked over to the front seat. I strapped myself in and pulled out of the driveway. I made the drive back to the airport and watched as the sun set against the horizon. Maybe just maybe, I was in love with Quinn Fabray. Who knew.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes I know I said there would be a few more chapters after this, but I thought about Santana in New York and there may be more on this subject later in glee. I hope you all liked this story though. Please review and tell me what you thought of it. Thank you. (:


End file.
